Learning Love and Forgiveness
by Slayzer
Summary: One person can't forgive Ezra for the disaster at Malachor and that person is Ezra Bridger himself. Fearing that the pull of the Dark Side is too strong and will only lead to more pain for his family Ezra decides to leave the Rebels for good. Sabine's not going to just let Ezra just leave without having a few words and some hard truths with him. (Ezra/Sabine)
Star Wars Rebels is owned by Disney and I make no profit off this use of their intellectual property.

Much of my free time over the last few months has gone to job and apartment hunting. I got a new job but finding a new place to live is taking longer. I haven't had much energy on my Fan Fiction so that's why I've been silent for a while.

Still the ending of Rebels season two was so unbearably awesome that it broke through my creative ennui.

I always thought that the Dark Side suited Ezra nicely.

Normally I don't make predictions but when Ezra get a redesign next season I bet he'll have Kanan's blaster pistol. After all Kanan won't be needing it shoot anyone ever again and Ezra needs a new weapon. (at lest until Ezra get's a new red bladed lightsaber.)

Kanan should also be very pissed with Maul. "Maul blinded me, tried to steal my Padawan and then killed my wife!"

Enough silliness on with the story.

Learning Love and Forgiveness.

By Slayzer

-The Ghost, Ezra and Zeb's Room-

Ezra made one last check of his bunk making sure he had everything. All his gear and tools were loaded into a heavy duffel bag. He left the holocrons both the Jedi one Kanan had and the Sith one recovered at great cost on his bed.

Ezra wouldn't need them.

From now on he would have no need for anything dealing with the Force.

Ezra took one last look around the cabin he shared with Zeb then grabbed his things and left the Ghost for good.

-Chopper Base-

Chopper base was jumping with Rebel ships coming and going almost all the time. It wouldn't be hard to hop on a smuggler's ship going off to points unknown. Ezra had sharp wits and fast hands so he knew he'd be able to make a living almost anywhere. The important thing was to not be here where he could do harm to those he cared about.

"Where are you going?" Sabine asked Ezra but her tone the the look in her eyes made it more of an accusation then a question.

Ezra stopped and sighed. Then he set his duffel bag down on the ground before turning to face Sabine. 'So much for slipping away like a thief in the night.' Ezra shrugged as if he couldn't have cared less. "I don't know but it's a big galaxy and it might be best if I get lost in it."

Sabine gave a short mirthless laugh and made a face that looked like Ezra had just spat on her. "I can't believe you."

"Good, you shouldn't trust me at all. Not after what happened on Malachor."

"Damn it Ezra! We all told you it wasn't your fault! Kanan, Hera, Rex and everyone else told you that it wasn't your fault. No one blames you."

"Your wrong Sabine. I blame myself and that's the one that counts."

"So you feel guilty and now your just going to run away. Leave the people who care about you and want to help you. I never knew you were so selfish."

"I'm not being selfish. I'm leaving so I can protect you all. Because my being around you all puts all of us at risk."

"We're a team Ezra and we're safer when we all stick together. You signed on with us Specter Six and you can't back out now that we need you now more then ever!"

"I'm leaving. So unless going to stun me and lock me in the Ghost I really don't think you can keep me here."

Sabine's eyes narrowed as she quickly unholstered one of her blasters. "Don't think for one moment that I wouldn't do just that."

Ezra closed his eyes and ruffled his blueish black hair from a moment. Then he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and faced Sabine down unflinchingly. "He saw something in me. That former Sith Lord scum saw something in me. The monster that blinded Kanan and who could killed without pity saw something inside me."

Sabine's eyes softened a little and she put her blaster away. "Then he was mistaken."

"Maul showed me how to feel the Dark Side of the Force and I took to it naturally. This wasn't like before when I touched the Dark Side and then blacked out afterward. I knew what I was doing. The feelings of passion that I was used to fuel the my power is why I can't stay."

This confused Sabine greatly. "Your not making any sense. "

"Look it wasn't just my passions of anger or pain but also..." Ezra stopped and turned his head away from Sabine. "... No forget it."

Sabine stepped forward and grabbed Ezra by one of his shoulders so he had to face her again. "What are you not telling me Ezra!?"

Ezra sighed. "I like you Sabine."

Sabine was stunned for a moment and let go of him.

Ezra looked Sabine in the eye and held her gaze even as he started to blush. "I like everyone on the Ghost. I like Kanan, Hera, Zeb and I even like Chopper. But it's you Sabine that I like the most. So much so that I love you. And I used those powerful feelings I have for you to power the Dark Side."

Sabine responded by grasping both of Ezra's shoulders and yelling at him. "How dare you!"

Ezra shrugged and smiled like he didn't gave a damn. "This is why I never said anything. I valued your respect and friendship more but now that I'm leaving..."

Sabine quickly shut Ezra up pulling him toward her and kissing him.

Her lips were so surprisingly soft for such a hard charging mandalorian.

Ezra was speechless. For the first time in years he was truly and utterly speechless.

Sabine smiled like a goddess of mercy after sharing her first kiss with Ezra. "How dare you say these precious feelings of ours are of the dark side." She then let go of Ezra while blushing herself. "Your a little short and your far from prince charming but your principled not matter how hard you try to hide it. Your brave, kind and I can admit that your also very handsome. You won me over Ezra but like you I valued our friendship too much to risk telling you my feelings."

"Telling me this won't make me stay."

"So leaving will make you no longer love me? Is that really how shallow your feelings for me are?"

"I could be a galaxy away and still love you so much that it hurt. But as long as I'm near you I could hurt you or anyone else just like I hurt Kanan."

"Stay. What you need is to forgiven yourself and we'll all help you with that."

"I've made up my mind." Ezra said as the final word.

Sabine sighed as a playful smile touched her lips. "Ezra, you can be so stubborn at times."

When Ezra went to pick up his duffel bag Sabine drew one of her blasters and stunned him with two stunner bolts to the chest. The padawan crumbled to the dusty ground and he would be out cold for a while.

"Good thing I can be as unreasonable and stubborn as you." Sabine said with a smile as she hosteled her blaster and knelt down next to Ezra. "I'll make it up to you when you wake up." Sabine whisperer lovingly into Ezra's ear before kissing his forehead.

Sabine grabbed the Ezra's duffel bag and waved over to Zeb for help. "Give me a hand will you?"

Zeb walked over and easily hosted the unconscious boy over his shoulder. "Was the Kid trying to make a run for it?"

"Ezra thinks we'd be safer without him."

Zeb growled sadly and cast a sideways glace at Ezra. "Kid should know what happened wasn't his fault."

"He's knows it but he just doesn't believe it yet. We'll help him come to an understanding with his guilt."

Zeb looked at Sabine and raised an eyebrow. "Part of that 'understanding' was two stunner bolts at point blank range to the Kid's chest? Being a little rough don't you think?"

Sabine shrugged like she couldn't have cared less. "Ezra has a Mandalorain girlfriend so he needs to get use to a little roughness."

Zeb smiled as he looked over at Sabine. "Just be considerate of your shipmates and the hour when you and Ezra get 'rough' together."

"What do you mean by that!?" Sabine asked angrily.

"You call yourself Mandalorain but your still a human girl and Ezra's a human boy. Two adolescent humans in love are like Loth-cats in heat and just as noisy."

When Sabine could only look away while blushing bright red in response to Zeb's words the Lasat busted out laughing.

-The End-

I'm getting kind of pissed at Rebels.

Maketh Tua is great!

(Maketh Tua get's blown up)

The Seventh Sister is so cool!

(Seventh Sister get's cut in two)

Damn it!

Stop killing all the hot Imperial girls!

At this rate they'll never make a "Playboy's Women of The Empire" issue magazine.

The last hot chick the Empire had was Juno Eclipse but she got written out of the cannon.

Inquisitor's also seem to have a very short shelf life.

Thank you for reading.

And please leave a review.


End file.
